Field
The present invention relates to an operation device of a straddle type vehicle used for equipment operation such as operation of audio or a navigation system, switching of a meter display, and switching of traveling modes.
Description of the Related Art
As in Patent Document 1 (Published Japanese Translation of PCT International Application No. 2007-530335), a structure is proposed in which a dial-type operation ring rotating around the center axis of a handle bar is attached to a position on the inner side of a grip in the periphery of the handle bar. Normally, in a straddle type vehicle, a switch box including one or multiple controllers operated with the rider's finger is arranged adjacent to an inner end portion of a grip of a handle bar. Accordingly, in the case of the above Patent Document 1, the operation ring having a larger outer diameter than the grip is additionally provided between the inner end portion of the handle grip and the switch box. Hence, to operate the controller provided in the switch box, the finger holding the grip needs to be stretched over the operation ring to operate the controller, and thus operation of the controller is difficult.
In view of the above problem, Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-189023) discloses that a rotary controller capable of selecting function menus related to on-vehicle audio and navigation system is provided in a switch box. This facilitates operation such as selection of a function menu, without changing the operability of other switches in the switch box. However, in this case, an additional rotary controller is to be provided in a space among existing switches in the switch box. This limits freedom in arrangement, as well as requires consideration in operation to sensuously discriminate the rotary controller from other switches. The switch box will also be enlarged.
Meanwhile, Patent Document 3 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-64618) discloses a switch that protrudes outward in the vehicle width direction from a lateral surface of a lower portion of a switch box, and is pressed toward the traveling direction of the vehicle with the thumb. In this case, the switch can be clearly discriminated from other switches, and is operable by just slightly stretching the thumb of the hand holding the handle grip.
When operating on-vehicle equipment, sometimes selection of a function menu and determination of the selected menu need to be operated with a single controller. However, two or more kinds of functions cannot be operated with the technique of the above Patent Document 3.